May and Drew Trapped (Pokemon Characters)
by 2Giraffe Queen2
Summary: May and Drew get trapped together. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

After traveling around the regions, May went home. She still kept in contact with Drew, a green haired coordinator she met on the way. One summer day, four years since May have came back from her journey, May was packing for a 3 week sleep away camp with her best friends.

As she was in her room almost done packing, her little brother Max came in.

"Hey, my favorite older sister." He said a little too happily. May was very suspicious of his attitude. "What did u do!" She demanded, startling the 12 year old boy so much he nearly fell over.

"What? Why I EVER trick you?" Max said as innocently as he could. "Besides I just came up here to tell you that mom needs youir help."

"I swear, if your lying..." May grumbled. Then she flipped her long brown hair and went down stairs.

Max looked down the stairs, making sure there was no May in sight, then took her phone. 'Drew... Where is Drew on here...' He thought frustrated to himself. Even though Drew's name was the fourth letters in the alphabet, he already went through at least 30 names in her contact. "Aha! There it is!" He said, smirking to himself. Then he started to text him:

**Hey, Drew!**

**Listen, Max wanted you over so he could show you something...**

**I don't know what though... -May**

Drew was walking in a nearby park, when he soon heard his phone beep. He was surprised when he saw May's name pop up with a message. When he opened it he smirked then responded in seconds.

**Sure, sounds good. I'll be over in 5 minutes.**

When Max saw the answer he quickly deleted the conversation and ran downstairs.

Just on time, Drew rang May's door bell.

"I got it." May told her Mom, putting the last dish away. Then she ran to the door and opened it. When she saw the green haired boy smirking at her, her jaw dropped. May stared at him, thinking about how much taller he had grown. Finally he broke the silence.

"Look, May I know you think I'm hot but no need to stare." He said smirking and then flipping his hair.

"I wasn't staring! I was-" May started off angrily until Drew cut her sentence off. "Anyways, May, you said Max wanted to show me something?"

"What are u talki-" She started confused but this time was cut off from Max.

"Hey Drew and May!" He chirped suspiciously. "Drew, I wanted to show u a really cool room I found in our basement." He then stared at May and sighed. "I guess SHE can come too.."

May slapped her little brother, then followed them downstairs.

They found a room at the end of the basement, thats when Max stopped. "Can you and May go ahead into the room? My friend called me and it's kinda personal." Max said trying to sound embarrassed.

May didn't notice how suspicious her little brother sounded. "Come on, Drew!" she said cheerfully.

They both stepped in and looked around. There was one twin size bed, a tv, and a note on the wall.

That's when they heard a BANG. The steel door has closed. May tugged on the door. It was locked. Then she read the note on the wall.

**Have fun trapped in here for the 3 weeks your suppose to be a "sleep away" camp. I'll come down with food every day. Theres a slot in the door for that. I also have control of the heat and AC. Good luck my sister, this is revenge for giving away my favorite pokemon. -Max**

Hope you liked it... Ik may and drew are kinda an old thing but I still think theyre awesome ?. Please comment and Ill be making more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_They were trapped._

After May read the note, she ran to the door and started pounding. Drew just stood there thinking to himself.

_'May is kinda cute when she's mad' _He thought to himself. After he realized what he was saying, he felt confused and a little sick.

"MAX, IF U DONT LET US OUT RIGHT NOW, I WILL-" May started screaming at the door until she lost all her energy from pounding and yelling and collapsed tiredly.

"Well, May, looks like it's ur lucky day." Drew teased, flipping his green hair and hoping to make May annoyed.

But instead of yelling at Drew, May punched him in the stomach hard and went to a corner to cry. Drew was disappointed his plan didn't work as we wanted it to so he sighed and said "May, please stop crying. Your going to ruin that corners paint. Max didn't put tissues in here so I also don't want your slobber everywhere for next three weeks."

May ignored Drew's rude comment and then a plan came into mind.

"Drew, ur pokemon!"

"Yea, what about them?"

"Use them against the door" she said rolling her emerald eyes.

Drew reached for his pokeballs on his belt but none were there. "Max must have took them." He groaned. It was already 11 at night. There was one twin size bed against the wall. "So, May, you want the floor tonight or the bed?"

"Excuse me?" She said confused

"There's one bed and two of us. Do u want the bed or floor. Unless..." He said smirking

"Unless what?" She said, her hands were on her hips now.

"...You wanted to share the bed" he smirked at her again.

The smirk always gets on May's nerve every single time.

"I'll take the floor." She said annoyed, staring at the wall. Drew just shrugged "Suit yourself down there."

"Wait!" May protested. "I shouldn't be sleeping on the floor. Your the boy."Drew rolled his eyes tired. "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor." He said about to throw a pillow down.

"Wait! Now I'm going to feel bad..." May groaned.

Drew was so tired right now, he grabbed May's arm and threw her on the bed with him. May just stared into his dreamy green eyes confused. "If your not going to agree to the floor or the bed, this is your only option." He said trying to sound annoyed. Deep down Drew was celebrating inside.

Then all of a sudden, you could tell Max put the heat on, making it over 80 degrees F. They were both were so tired, sweaty and hot, May slept in a sports bra and sweat shorts. Drew took off his t-shirt and threw it on the ground when he couldn't stand the heat. May could feel Drew breathing on her back. Then Drew started speaking to her as they layed in the bed, not being able to fall asleep.

Hope chapter 2 was good :3

lll make another chapter when I get a comment :D


	3. Chapter 3

"March, you must be enjoying this." Drew smirked, flicking his hair. May shifted uncomfortably when she felt some of Drew's sweat flickered on her.

"Ugh Drew... I know you know my name is May. Watch where you flip your hair. Your such a sweaty mess right now." She rolled over, forgetting that Drew was so close to her. Now she was staring in to his green eyes.

Drew forgot how May beautiful was. Her hair was down to her stomach now. 'She looks sexy right now..' He thought to himself. After he realized what he thought, he felt dizzy.

"Uhhhh... Earth to Drew?" May said waving her hand in front of Drew's face.

"I guess you couldn't resist looking. Who could blame you though." He smirked.

"Your the one who was staring at ME!" May protested playfully. How adorable she said it made a blush creep up Drew's neck but he quickly stopped it.

The both were about to fall asleep until the heat stopped and Max turned on the AC at 3 in the morning. The room was now 20 degrees F. May was freezing. It was too dark to find the light switch to get warmer clothing. Drew was smart and kept a jacket by the bed. He was about to put it on but he could feel May shivering. That's when he pulled May closer, put the jacket on her and gave her a bear hug to keep each other warm.

May woke up that morning first, she saw his muscular arms around her as he slept peacefully. May carefully got out of his arms, hoping not to wake him. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps' May thought happily. The temperature went back to the normal degrees. May looked around and found a pile of her clothes she was messing before. She now knew Max stole them. May put on a t-shirt and shorts. She watch tv until Drew finally woke up.

"Morning" She said cheerfully. Drew just waved at May and didnt say a word.

He got up and put back on his shirt from yesterday. Then he sat next to May in silence watching the pokemon show. Max came down stairs as he promised and slipped two plates filled with waffles in from the tiny slot he opened. He then left snickering. He felt no guilt for his 17 year old sister.

They ate the breakfast in silence until Drew's phone beeped.

"Whose that from?" May asked with wonder in her eyes.

"That's for me to know and u to wonder." Drew smirked but then went to a serious face. "But if u must know, it's from my _girlfriend_.

if I get a comment, I'll make the next one :3


	4. Chapter 4

May felt as if she got punched in the stomach. Drew has a _girlfriend_. May should have seen that coming though. Drew has many fans head over heels about him. He probably swept one of those clueless girls off their feet. After all, Drew is a tricky boy.

There was a long silence until Drew told May he was going to take a shower in the small bathroom attached to the room. All he could think about was how he met his _girlfriend._

_**Flash**__** Back:**_

Drew just got back from his journey. There was a girl, Joy who obviously had a huge crush on Drew. She's been trying to get Drew to ask her out forever. When he got back last year she was cheerfully in front of his house, ready to greet him.

"Hey, Drewy" She said cheerfully.

"Its just Drew." He said simply. "It was nice seeing you but I got to go."

"Wait! Drewy- I mean Drew. I got something important to tell you!" Joy pouted. Drew stopped, still looking the opposite direction of Joy. Then he lefted up his hand and kept walking. "Let's talk later. I'm busy."

Everytime Drew saw the obsessed girl, he would try to stall her from asking him the question. Drew knew she was going to ask him to be her boyfriend and Drew knew after she ask there's no way out of it.

A month later she finally asked.

Drew officially had a girlfriend.

**_Out of Flash Back._**

Drew came out dressed and sat by May. He was wondering if she was with her childhood friend, Brenden. They haven't talked much so Drew decided to break the silent.

"So, June, are you with that Benjamin kid?" Drew said a little awkwardly.

"First of all his name is Brenden." May grumbled, crossing her arms. "And uhhhhh... Yes we're together." She lied.

Drew raised an elbow. "You sound unsure about that."

"I know who I'm dating, Drew!" She protest, hoping deep down inside that Drew's getting jealous.

Drew did feel a little jealous but hid his emotions under a smirk.

Drew's phone then started rapidly beeping.

"Guess your girlfriend really wants you to text her back." May teased a little bit tauntly. He started to blush from May's comment until he saw that he got 49 missing messages.

Since he didn't have enough internet connection to text back, he could just stare helplessly at Joys mushy messages.

May looked around the room, just then, she realized a small closet. She opened it wondering what's inside. There was a tiny Skitty sleeping. May scooped it up in her hands.

"Look, Drew!" She said grinning.

Her smile made Drew forget about all his worries. Drew wanted to kiss May badly for some reason. He couldn't figure out why. May was different than an other girl he ever met but it would be awkward if she truly knew his feelings. He was determine to keep up his game instead of confessing.

The next few days, they both woke up, ate, watched tv, ate, played with Skitty and then ate again. Then they would go to bed.

Drew woke up early to find that May wasn't there.

There was a trap door under the room.

Comment for more c:


	5. Hey Guys :3

Hey Guys!

Look, ik ur expecting another chapter but...

I'm not continuing the story on here :(

IM CONTINUING IT ON WATTPAD :DDDD

So get a wattpad account

read the rest of this story

plus there's other awesome pokemon stories on there too

LOOK UP THE USERNAME PokemonFanfiction2 to read more of this story

I hope you guys enjoy the story, I know some people will love where I'm taking the story but others might hate it.

-Giraffe Queen


End file.
